A Chance To Be Normal
by Inferncorvus
Summary: Drabble!fic. After many years, Naruto finally hands down his necklace to someone worthy to change the world.


A blond blinked as he heard sniffling down below. He had just been relaxing atop the tree, staring at the beautiful night sky...

He eyed the culprit making the noise before noting the hair... One of those new superheroes that came up - that he was sure. It weirded him out how after ten-thousand years, people began becoming supernatural again.

Then again, that was the price. The world was either industrial or magical. Science never mixed well with magic - or at least not without a heavy price of mutation.

The boy stared before scratching his cheek and jumping down, shocking the girl into a jump.

…

Rouge never felt so lonely and miserable in her life. She now had friends and a crush - only thing is that she couldn't touch them. With her accursed powers, she couldn't touch anyone without hurting them!

A sudden shuffling of leaves caused her to snap out of her tears. Her hands reached up to wipe her tears away... before finding the action pointless and leaving them down. She gazed to her side to see a blond in a travel cloak.

Entranced by his looks, she didn't move as he walked closer and caressed her cheek comfortingly like a parent.

"Are you alright? It's a bit late for a pretty girl like you to be out at night."

She didn't say anything... just widened her eyes before automatically doing something she always wanted to try - she reached up with ungloved hands and kissed him. But before she did anything she would regret out of her happiness, the boy pulled back chuckling,

"Hold it there. Love at first sight is one thing, but you shouldn't kiss strangers at first sight."

She blushed furiously at the gentle admonishment before staring in wonder, clasping his hand with hers,

"I... I can touch you."

He paused before choosing to act ignorant by sitting down and warmly looking at her, "Is it such a big deal?"

She froze... but nodded, feeling safe in his presence. Her hands still touching the foreign texture - warm and rough like a hard-working father's hands.

"...mm. I'm... I..." She gulped before admitting to her first contact, not wanting to lose this person that she could touch. Probably the only one. "I'm a mutant..."

She waited for a change. A reaction... getting none except a hum.

"So you are."

"...you're... not surprised?"

"Mutant, human, or alien... those things don't change who you truly are. They're merely words to classify a group - but we... everyone in this galaxy... are individuals with feelings, beliefs, and dreams."

"..." She blinked at the wise words. The boy looking perhaps her age - 16... yet had a greater view of the world. She smiled, feeling happiness bubbled up within her at his acceptance.

"Thanks."

"No problem. So why are you out?"

"...I have... the ability to steal powers and life energy. Everyone I touch... gets hurt."

"Ah..." He blinked before staring at the sky as if pondering what to do. She anxiously watched him... not expecting him taking off a necklace with a beautiful green jewel. He smiled and placed it around her neck while she stared at the enchanting green.

"This is very important to me - given to me by my late grandmother... but I can lend it to you as long as you promise not to lose or break it."

"I - I promise... but what is it?"

He smiled secretly, patting her head, "A good luck charm. Think good and you will do good. Now, I think your friends are searching for you."

And he suddenly vanished into yellow light - her hands extending out to stop him before feeling the cold of winter again. And shouts came into the park and she looked up to see her friends running towards her.

Kitty glomped her, worriedly fussing, "Rouge! Where were you?! We've been looking all over when you disappeared!"

Rouge smiled, "Sorry, Kitty..."

"...ah, no problem~! Kya - what's that necklace - it's so pretty!"

Rouge blinked before looking down at the necklace... it wasn't a dream. Then, a thought flickered in her head and she reached out with ungloved hands to touch Kitty's cheek. The girl flinching in surprise but - everyone gasping as nothing happened. No powers stolen, nothing. Kitty's eyes widened - but no bigger than Rouge's as she squeaked in surprise and excitement, hugging Kitty back with tight, long-awaited love,

"It works! It works! I can touch you!"

They hugged happily under the night's cool breezes. And so, the necklace (after years with one orange, handsome hulk) was passed down to another with potential to change the world, heart to do good, and powers unfathomably hard to control.


End file.
